<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Lonely Nights by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800683">No More Lonely Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, and Jackie's about to get the fun started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Lonely Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>   Moonlight fell on the bed from the open window. Crickets chirped, birds cawed, and wind rustled the dying leaves. It was a background melody perfect for tonight. There usually wasn't a lot of time for the two young lovers to just lay back and enjoy life. But tonight, there was all the time in the world.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Jackie, still in his hero getup, lay next to his small boyfriend. His hand slid up and down Anti's side. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Anti whimpered when they travelled down to his jawline.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "I love you," he mumbled. "You know that? I love you so much..." Now he went down to Anti's neck, licking the sensitive skin gently. Teasing with gentle kisses before suddenly biting down. The smaller man gasped at this. "Aww, did that feel good?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "J-Jackie," Anti whined. "Jackie, please..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Jackie bit down again, harder this time. "This one's for causing me so much trouble last week..." Then, he bit in another spot. "And this one's for teasing me this morning..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "Baby, c'mon," the villain groaned. "I was just joking around..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   The hero smirked, then removed his mask and tossed it onto Anti's desk. Then, he pulled Anti closer and held him against his body. "Oh? Well it wasn't very funny. I think it's time that the villain finally gets punished~" One of his hands went down and squeezed Anti's ass. "How does that sound?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Anti smirked as well. "Well how could I say no?"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm starting to do more "fade to black" type fics. Just don't be weird about it, okay? <br/>Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>